<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>晚茶 by Christyfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772183">晚茶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christyfish/pseuds/Christyfish'>Christyfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HINSKENNY - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hinskenny - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christyfish/pseuds/Christyfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheung Hins/Kwan Kenny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>晚茶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>听说过从前一天就开始喝的生日早茶吗？</p><p>反正关智斌没听说过。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>都说三个女人一台戏，早在容祖儿生日的前一周，五人群里的三位姐姐就开始叽叽喳喳要怎么筹划容小姐的四十大寿。</p><p>关智斌点开手机就被999+的消息轰炸震得头皮发麻，于是他破天荒地开了消息免打扰，手机随手一丢，顺势倒在沙发上，轻轻踢身边人的小腿：“生日礼物你准备咗未？”</p><p>“冇喔……你唔系订咗蛋糕咩？有冇同佢哋讲啊？预我一份啦，老细，我宜家冇预算啫。”</p><p>关智斌内心翻了无数个白眼，嘴上还要应着是是是。</p><p> </p><p>还不是因为某个人上周都不跟他知会一声，溜出去找人买SSL，中途他去玫瑰村找存档在硬盘里的写真，发现这个洁癖隔两周就要收拾一次，硬盘没放在原来的位置，打了个电话过去，某人就被当场抓包了。</p><p>电话那头关智斌严厉地警告他下不为例，并迅速改了小金库的密码，张敬轩这边听着狂点头，也不管他是否看得见，脑海里却狂奔着一千种譬如怎么在仙后小舞台底下的暗格里藏他的私房钱的想法。</p><p>不一会，张敬轩发了条ig，“最后一台，再买就斩手。”配图是他刚到手的宝贝调音台。他看着蹭蹭上涨的like和comment，得意了好一会，直接快捷发送给他家那位现在严防死守金库的老板以示“决心”，结果不小心一个手滑发进了刚被聊天顶上来的五人群。</p><p>好巧不巧，把群组消息顶上来的就是他家那位老板。他刚发了一个气到脸红的表情，本来想让龙虎豹替他义愤填膺一下，张敬轩就自己送人头上来了。</p><p>这回直接省去了关智斌的描述环节，那边的龙虎豹三人也各自愣了一下，看了一会便明白了怎么回事，群一下子炸了锅，铺天盖地都是三个人的哈哈哈，容祖儿甚至发了条五十九秒的语音，前半段是狂笑，后半段是狂笑得上气不接下气。</p><p>然后最先是阿sa提议，“嗱，不如我哋喺玫瑰村度开party啦！个场又大，仲可以影像~”</p><p>容祖儿立马采纳了这个建议，在群里不停地@张敬轩，又一条语音过来，但语气里都没有要征求意见的意思，“係啦！你唔系准备要搬咗去傲泷果度咩？呢个party名就叫做‘最后嘅茶会’！”</p><p>这一下三个女人又开始一通设想，有说要拉灯玩鬼屋探险的，有说要演宫廷剧的，无奇不有，把张敬轩“你哋班人唔准搞咁大势先！”的微弱反抗声给刷下去了。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>六月十五日这天早上，张敬轩直接被电话吵醒了，他翻了个身把两个人盖的被子卷到一起，伸手去够床头柜上的手机。</p><p>“啊张轩，早晨！你食咗早餐未啊！我哋喺花园等咗好耐喔——”</p><p>关智斌被抢了被子，身边还有窸窸窣窣的响动，不由得哆嗦一下，也醒了。然后他看见躺在身边的张敬轩一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，手机里不知道是祖儿还是阿sa的声音，让他把大门打开。</p><p>两个人赤裸着身子，面对着面，关智斌盯着张敬轩锁骨上的几个凌乱的咬痕，张敬轩视线扫过关智斌昨晚被床沿撞出青紫色的腰侧和脚踝上一点，陷入沉默。</p><p>空气凝结了三秒后，两个人不约而同地摸了电门一般弹起来，手机也不知道扔哪里去了，张敬轩直接扑向衣柜，敷衍了事地套了短袖沙滩裤，拖鞋也不穿就奔出了卧室，这边关智斌急的一跟头跌下床，差点脑袋着地，第一反应不是幸好没伤到脸，而是张敬轩买的死鬼厚的地毯终于发挥了点积极作用。</p><p>他眼冒金星地从地上抓起一件t恤就套上了，裤子脏了没法要，他回头看看床上的一片狼藉，想着最后一段时间可能还要多带几套衣服来这里。</p><p>寿星婆和sa太后带了大包小包说要提前布置场地，阿娇赖了个床索性在家里窝着，说下午再来，张敬轩早餐还没吃就被抓着吹气球，他哪里有那个国际力气，人都没醒完全。</p><p>关智斌刷了个牙随后出来了，表面上气定神闲地跟两位大美女打过招呼，一边吃早餐一边听她们讲无关紧要的废话。关智斌把三明治塞了个满嘴，腮帮子鼓鼓的，一抬头对上阿sa审视的目光。</p><p>“Kenny你身上件衫，同佢情侣装咩？”</p><p>死了，关智斌暗叫一声不妙，他刚刚穿上的是张敬轩的衣服——</p><p>他故意叽里咕噜地，给自己拖延时间，权衡了一下是承认还是直接告诉她真相，“呃……係，係情侣装来噶。”</p><p>如果不顺坡下估计又要被闹死，面对着两个八卦之王，关智斌心里过了一遍他回答后者的结果，禁不住打了个冷战，余光瞟到那边的张敬轩一边吹气球一边很努力地憋笑，于是他自以为很凶地回瞪过去。</p><p>那个O字型的气球始终没吹成型，一个不留神张敬轩松了口，气体嗖嗖地反灌进他嘴里，他惊得一手拿开气球一手擦掉溅到嘴边的口水，没成想还是吹了他个措手不及。</p><p>最后气球完全瘪下来了，张敬轩还打了个收尾的嗝。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>阿娇到的时候关智斌正在帮阿sa拍照，模特对这位摄影师很是满意，抓着他不放他走，对于大厅那边张敬轩急需苦力的呼唤充耳不闻。</p><p>“呀！呢度光线好好喔，影多几张影多几张。”</p><p>“得未？”</p><p>阿娇双手抱胸，这对好姐妹像头次参观古宅似的到处拍照，“Kenny我去帮啊祖儿佢哋搬嘢先啦，都唔知边个係寿星婆先。”</p><p>正在po照片的阿sa调皮地朝她吐吐舌头，又低头编辑ig文案去了，“K——e——n——n——y，#myigboyfriend。”</p><p>几个人搬好杂物腾出空地，拍了一堆第二天要发的合照，准备吃晚餐的时候阿sa拉了拉张敬轩的衣袖：“畀个like啦大佬。”</p><p>张敬轩摸出手机翻了翻ig，看见那个#myigbf的hashtag，醋得要死，但他又不能直接发作，“唔要！”</p><p>“切，孤寒鬼。”阿sa佯装不满地，点开手机翻她的消息通知，“睇下Kenny，佢甚至都会畀我cm赞我靓——”</p><p>关智斌也没点赞。</p><p>蔡卓妍小姐想，这明明是六月，怎么玫瑰邸里冷得像冬天。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>晚上Mani和其他剩下的工作人员也来了，一帮人又喝酒又唱歌，最后玩扑克，容祖儿长叹一声栽倒在地毯上，揉揉贴满纸条的脸蛋，忽然一激灵说再去拿瓶酒，起身光着脚噔噔噔跑走了。</p><p>“四十岁喇阿姐，健康养生唔使咁疯狂喇。”</p><p>“嘁，五十步笑百步，轩——叔，你都差唔多四十岁，点解日日四五点钟训觉？”</p><p>张敬轩龇牙咧嘴，伸手去翻关智斌的衣领，那里面是他宣誓主权般啃的一个口子，当时疼得关智斌使劲踹了他好几脚，“做标记”的罪魁祸首还可怜兮兮地说，他一个天天健身的猛男居然在床上也欺负自己，气得下身还受制于人的关智斌反手就给他脑壳上来了一下。</p><p>“我啊，我老当益壮啫。”</p><p>关智斌无语地拍开咸猪手，无奈只好用眼白回敬他。“收声。我唔讲了，我错。唔应该话你老。”</p><p>“喂呀——你哋睇下佢係咩来噶？”容祖儿抱着瓶酒从厨房里出来，手里拿着张似乎已经很旧的碟片，不知道从哪个橱柜里掉出来，里面刻的应该是公司从前拍的几部珠宝广告片。众人寻思寿星婆也输够了，开了投影仪窝在沙发上一齐看起来。</p><p>广告播到一半，张敬轩媚声媚气地凑到祖儿耳边模仿里面女人的台词，“我的首饰，系我自己挣翻来噶~”容祖儿嫌弃地拿脚拨开他，却也很配合地接了，“我又唔系话你，话佢啫。”</p><p>一看阿娇跟阿sa那边也模仿得热火朝天，Mani笑得不行，“不如我哋录个影po上ig咯。”</p><p>龙虎豹顿时来了兴致，表演欲呈指数倍增长，拉上两位男性朋友要演一段好的。在服化道和设施准备基本为零的情况下，张敬轩先生自告奋勇要做人肉bgm，关智斌本来表示退居幕后做摄影，但被Mani抢了先，他好赖也得配个音。</p><p>就这样，这个半吊子剧组一开始“等噔灯登”的背景音还算和谐，镜头前面龙虎豹做作地搔首弄姿，镜头后Mani握着手机的手很稳，关智斌站在一旁，肩上挂了个张敬轩。他搂着他的腰有点痒痒，下巴还搁在肩膀上。</p><p>张敬轩一边忍着笑意“等噔灯登”一边盯着关智斌的耳环，轮到阿sa的时候他轻轻在关智斌的耳垂上嘬了一口，接着轻轻地吹气，“系咪你老公送畀你噶？”</p><p>在他看不见的地方，Mani用余光瞪了身边两个人一下，但是好像没什么用，镜头前还在演，镜头后的一个人大脑已经宕机，另一个俨然成了树袋熊。“太太~我的首饰——係老板送噶。”</p><p>关智斌浑身滴汗地喊完，脑海中满屏弹幕都是“还好没有嘴瓢说成老公”，甚至都没发现自己破音了。这边张敬轩和Mani已经顶不住，完全破功，噔噔噔的声音里夹杂的笑声越来越多，到最后阿娇和祖儿从廊间穿过来的片段，几个人已经笑倒在沙发上不能自已。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑到肚痛啊救命！”</p><p>几个人在Mani按下停止键时恢复原状，偌大的玫瑰邸充斥着此起彼伏的扭曲笑声，纷纷表示让还算正常的Mani发ig，怕自己看到一半笑得背过气去。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>容祖儿临走前领了众人的吻，她替两位男主人打包走垃圾哼着小曲回家了。</p><p>张敬轩瘫在沙发上，诚挚地表示容祖儿四十一岁生日若是也这样闹翻天，那他就必须要早睡早起了，虽然今晚多半是笑累的。关智斌在他身边坐下，看他的眼神像看只猫仔。“不如翻我屋企训？听日再来清扫喇。”</p><p>“好啊，不过我想食雪糕。”他跟他撒娇，“我知家姐琴日送畀你一箱朱古力雪糕。”</p><p>“咁耐仲要食？你唔怕肥喔。”他使劲拉他起来，“你听日唔系有工开咩？”</p><p>“冇所谓，食雪糕快乐啲。”</p><p>“唔准，啱啱食咗咁多嘢，你自己路上买翻去，我唔落你下车。”</p><p>“喂——最毒不过斌斌啊！”</p><p>张敬轩视死如归地又录了两条igstory，还怕关智斌看不到，又分享到两个人的私聊框，配图还是自己的靓照，虔诚地希望他能在等红灯的时候看一眼手机对他心生怜悯，并在到家后把冰箱里的一盒朱古力雪糕分给他吃。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin</p><p> </p><p>bunbun：猪啊你！一盒雪糕六只你两日食咗四只！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>